את בטח צוחקת עלי
by naomi1999
Summary: אדוארד מושלם בשבילה, היא בטוחה בזה, בכל ליבה. אז מה קורה לה פתאום? למה הוא כבר לא נסיך החלומות?
1. Chapter 1

את בטח צוחקת עלי – פאנפיק דמדומים

פרק ראשון: מושלמות

"את מוכנה?" הוא שאל אותי.

"אפילו לא קצת, בוא נעשה את זה," ניסיתי לצחוק, אבל הייתי לחוצה קצת יותר מידי.

הוא צחק במקומי ופתח את הדלת.

הבית מבפנים היה אפילו יותר יפה ומפתיע מבחוץ. הוא היה מאוד מואר, מאוד פתוח ומאוד גדול. זה נראה כאילו הם שיפצו את הבית הורידו את כל הקירות שהיו בין החדרים, ככה שנוצר מרחב ענק ומרשים. הקירות החיצוניים של הבית היו מזכוכית, והכניסו את כמות האור המקסימאלי שהיה אפשר להפיק מאור השמש באותו יום אפרורי ורגיל. הרצפה הייתה עשויה ממרצפות שיש לבנות מבריקות שנראו חלקות להפליא. הכל נראה נקי ומסודר, עם הרבה תמונות על הקירות, ובלבול תקף אותי כשזיהיתי מטבח רגיל באמצע הבית. מטבח, כמו בבתים של אנשים רגילים שאוכלים אוכל. מטבח עם כיריים, צלחות, מחבטות וסירים. זה היה מוזר. עקבתי עם המבט אחרי ההמשך של המדרגות שהוביל לקומה השנייה, ולקומה שלישית.

וכשהחזרתי את המבט למטה, ראיתי את המשפחה כולה עומדת מולי. זיהיתי ישר את האחים של אדוארד; רוזלי, ג'ספר, אליס ואמט שבהפסקות צהריים בימים אפורים כמו היום ישבו רחוקים מכולם, באותו שולחן קבוע בסוף הקפיטריה, שאדוארד ישב איתם שם, עד שהוא החליט להתחיל לשבת איתי. גם זיהיתי את האבא, קארלייל, שעבד בבית חולים המקומי ובדק אותי אחרי התאונה שקרתה עם טיילור והרכב, שאדוארד הציל אותי ממוות. והיחידה שנשארה הייתה אסמיי, האמא. גם היא כמו כולם, הייתה צעירה להדהים, יפה ומושלמת, עם אותן עיני זהב, שמתחתן תמיד היו סימנים כחולים שהעידו על עייפות מתמדת, עם שיער גלי חום שהגיע עד לכתפיים. כולם היו כל כך יפים ומושלמים, שהרגשתי קצת לא שייכת. הם עמדו במן חצי מעגל סימטרי בצורה לא אנושית, ונתנו לי מצד אחד תחושה של ביתיות, ומצד שני תחושת מתח.

"אסמיי, קארלייל," אדוארד אמר בקול חלש, שבן אדם רגיל לא היה מצליח לשמוע מהמרחק שבו הם עמדו, "זאת בלה."

"ברוכה הבאה בלה," קארלייל אמר עם חיוך בזמן שהוא התקרב אלי. הוא הושיט יד לכיווני, ואני לחצתי אותה בשמחה.

"טוב לראות אותך שוב, ד"ר קאלן," אמרתי בנחמדות.

"בבקשה תקראי לי קארלייל," הוא אמר.

"קארלייל," חייכתי אליו, ויכולתי ממש להרגיש את ההקלה של אדוארד לידי.

אסמיי גם נגשה אלי בדילוגים קטנים והושיטה לעברי יד. "נורא כיף לפגוש אותך סוף, סוף," היא אמרה והטמפרטורה והחוזק של היד שלה היו בדיוק מה שציפיתי.

"תודה. אני שמחה גם להכיר אותך," החזרתי לה.

המשכתי קדימה עם המעגל, אל עבר אליס. זאת רצה אלי במהירות והתלהבות מוגזמת ונתנה לי חיבוק חברותי וחזק, שהכאיב לי קצת בגב, "אנחנו הולכות להיות חברות טובות," היא חייכה אלי כשהיא הרפתה ממני, וחזרה למקום המדויק שהיא הייתה בו קודם. הרגשתי קצת מובכת והרגשתי בבירור את הסומק עולה לי ללחיים.

"בלה," ג'ספר שהיה הבא בתור אמר לי מרחוק, הוא לא התקרב אלי כדי ללחוץ את היד שלי, ובכלל על הפרצוף שלו הייתה הבעה קשה ובלתי ניתנת לקריאה. פתאום הרגשתי את היד של אדוארד, גורמת לי לקפץ בהפתעה, לוקחת אותי צעד אחורה ממנו. הנחתי לו לעשות זאת, לא התנגדתי. האמנתי שהוא יודע יותר טוב ממני מה קורה פה, והוא עם היכולות המדהימות שלו יכול בהחלט לשמור עלי הכי טוב. אחר כך הוא הרפה ממני. אבל כן הרגשתי קצת מבולבלת. "היי ג'ספר," אמרתי באיטיות.

אחרי ג'ספר בא אמט, שהוא היה הגבוה והשרירי מכולם. "טוב לראות אותך, בלה," הוא אמר עם חיוך ענקי והיד הגדולה שלו ממש מחצה את היד שלי. קפצתי מכאב והוא התחיל להתפקע מצחוק. עד שאסמיי תקעה בו פרצוף והוא השתתק, עדיין מחייך. "אמט," היא לחשה לעברו, ואני בקושי יכולתי לשמוע אותה.

"אמט," אמרתי, ולא יכולתי שלא לחייך לעברו היה לו מן חיוך מושך כזה, שאי אפשר להתנגד לו. העיניים הזהובות שלו, בצבע האחיד של כולם אחרי צייד, היה ניצוץ אמיתי של הנאה. תהיתי אם זה בגלל שזה כאב לי והוא נהינה כשהוא מכאיב לאנשים, או שזה פשוט היה בגללי.

עם אותו חיוך מנומס עברתי למקום שבו רוזלי הייתה צריכה להיות, רק כדי להבין שהיא הלכה והיא לא נמצאת שם יותר. "או," אמרתי מנסה להתגבר על זה מהר ולא לתת לאף אחד להרגיש שאכפת לי כל כך. "היא הלכה."

"מצטער בלה," אמט אמר, "זה לא בגללך."

"לא, זה בסדר," צחקקתי ממבוכה. "לא אכפת לי. אני אגיד לה היי פעם אחרת."

"אני בטוח שהיא תשמח," קארלייל עודד אותי.

חייכתי אליו, "תודה."

"אני רק אומר את האמת, את לא צריכה להודות לי," הטמפרטורה של גופו אולי הייתה מקפיאה, אבל החיוך שלו היה חם ברמה לא יאומנה, וישר הרגשתי הרבה יותר טוב עם עצמי.

"את באה בלה?" אדוארד שאל אותי ועם הידיים הצביע אל הקומה השנייה, כנראה רוצה שנהייה לבד, שיתנו לנו פרטיות. הוא התחיל ללכת, ואני הסתובבתי והתחלתי לעקוב אחריו.

"אוי בלה," אסמיי קראה פתאום. הסתובבתי חזרה. "ידענו שאת תבואי, אז הכנו לך ארוחת צהריים אנושית," היא חייכה.

"איזה כיף," אמרתי באי נוחות, וכמו תמיד כשאני מרגישה ככה, דחפתי את הידיים לכיסים האחוריים של הג'ינס שלי, וחייכתי חיוך קטן.

"את האמת אסמיי," אדוארד אמר ברכות, "בלה אכלה בבית שלה. סליחה."

"אוי, אתם לא צריכים להצטער. לכו תהינו למעלה," היא אמרה בחביבות.

"תודה," אמרתי לה, וראיתי איך כל חצי המעגל שהיה שם קודם התפרק במהירות הבזק, וכל הדמויות הופכות לטשטוש. וואו. זה היה מעבר למהיר.

"הם אוהבים אותך," הוא לחש לי באוזן. כמובן שהוא ידע בדיוק מה הם מרגישים. כל אחד ואחד מהם. הוא בעצם ידע מה כולם מרגישים. בינתיים, כולם חוץ ממני.

"כי רוזלי ממש הייתה שם כדי ללחוץ לי את היד," אמרתי בעצב.

"היא עוד תלמד לאהוב אותך. זה פשוט כל הקטע שאת אנושית. היא שונאת את זה. היא מקנא בך. אבל היא תתנהג יפה בסוף, היא תמיד כזאת," הוא חייך והתחלנו לעלות במדרגות.

"אתה בטוח?" הרגשתי קצת אשמה. "זה לא פשוט בגלל שהיא לא אוהבת אותי?"

הוא לא ממש ענה לי על השאלה הזאת. "אל תדאגי לגביה. אסמיי מתה עלייך, וקארלייל כל הזמן, אם לא שמת לב, הרים גבות ושלח לי רמזים טובים בראש. אליס, נו טוב את ראיתי איך היא הגיבה כשהיא ראתה אותך," הסמקתי, "ואמט גם אוהב אותך מאוד."

הנחתי לנושא על רוזלי, ולא שאלתי עוד לגביה, מנחשת שנדבר על זה בעתיד. "מה הקטע של ג'ספר?" שאלתי אותו כשנזכרתי איך הוא עמד מתוח בפינה, נראה מפוחד ממני.

"אל תעלבי ממנו, ברצינות. זה אני אמרתי לו להתרחק. את מבינה, הוא הצטרף רק לפני כמה חודשים, וקשה לו להתרגל לכל הקטע הזה של הצמחונות שלנו," הוא צחק. "הוא בא מקבוצה של מוצצי דם אדם, ככה שזה באמת קשה לו. ליתר ביטחון."

הרמתי כתפיים, והמשכתי לעלות.

בחצי דרך על המדרגות נעצרתי. על הקיר הייתה תלויה תמונה ענקית של כובעי סיום הלימודים בצבעים שונים. היו שם כל כך הרבה יחסית למשפחה של שישה נפשות. "הסבר בבקשה?" אמרתי לאדוארד והצבעתי על התמונה.

הוא צחק, "זאת בדיחה משפחתית. הרי גמרנו את בית ספר כל כך הרבה פעמים, אז אספנו את זה לתמונה. מצחיק, לא?" הוא חייך אלי עם השיניים המושלמות שלו.

"הכי," אמרתי בציניות, ועליתי מדרגה. הוא גם התחיל לעלות מדרגה, אבל לפני שהנחתי את הרגל חזרה על הרצפה, הוא כבר היה בקומה השנייה, והוא המשיך לרוץ לחדר שלו, משאיר קולות של צחוק מטורף אחריו. בלית ברירה התחלתי להגביר את קצב ההליכה שלי, לא לרוץ חס וחלילה. אני לא רציתי לעשות פדיחות וליפול, למרות שהיה שם רופא לשמור עלי.

נכנסתי לחדר שלו, נושמת נשימות עמוקות, כאילו רצתי עכשיו מרתון. הוא צחק עלי מיד. "תשתוק!" אמרתי לו. כמו כל פעם שנכנסתי לחדר של מישהו עייפה, התכוונתי להתיישב על המיטה, וניסיתי לחפש את המיטה שלו. "מיטה?" שאלתי אותו מבולבלת.

"לא ישן," הוא הזכיר לי.

"נכון," אמרתי ונשענתי על הקיר, "ידעתי את זה."

"אני בטוח."

הבטתי מסביב, וחקרתי את החדר שלו. היו לו לאורך הקיר מצד שמאל שלי מליון מדפים, שהיו עמוסים בספרים, דיסקים, מחברות, קלסרים ותמונות. היו לו רמקולים ענקיים שהונחו ליד הקיר הימני, וכבר ידעתי עד כמה הוא אוהב מוסיקה. פתאום משהו תפס לי את העין. אוקי, הצלחתי להבין שלא הייתה מיטה, בסדר, היה לזה תירוץ טוב מספיק, אבל לא היה שם קיר. בחלק שפונה אל היער, לא הייתה אפילו זכוכית. זה היה פשוט חלון עצום, שאפשר לקפוץ ממנו לתוך עץ ירוק וגבוה.

"את אוהבת?" הוא שאל כשהוא שם לב שכיווצתי גבות כשהסתכלתי על העץ.

לא יכולתי שלא להתקדם קדימה ולבדוק את זה. הושטתי יד כשהייתי מספיק קרובה וחיכיתי לגעת בזכוכית השקופה. כמו אחת שהקיפה את כל הקומה למטה. היא לא הייתה שם. "למה אין פה זכוכית?" שאלתי אותו עדיין חוקרת עם היד.

"זה בשביל שאני אוכל לעבור ליער מבלי שהזכוכית תפריע לי," הוא תוך שנייה, או הרבה פחות, עמד לידי.

"כי אתה לא מספיק חזק לשבור אותה, לעבור דרך החור ולא להיחתך?" חייכתי אליו.

"מה פתאום?"

"אני מתערבת איתך שזה לא נכון. רק גיבורי על יכולים לעשות את זה," אמרתי והסתובבתי לכיוון השני, עם הגב אל העץ.

"מה גורם לך לחשוב שאני לא גיבור על?" הוא שאל ונעמד מולי. מזיז את הידיים שלו כאילו הוא מתכונן למשהו. גבה אחת שלו עלתה למעלה.

"תוכיח שאתה כן," התגרתי בו.

"אוי, ממש לא היית צריכה להגיד את זה," הוא אמר וחייך חיוך זדוני. אחר כך הכל קרה מהר מידי, והרגשתי שאני עפה ושהרגליים שלי לא נוגעות ברצפה יותר. הוא רץ מהר כל כך, והחזיק אותי על הגב שלו, וכבר הרגשתי מסוחררת וירוקה יותר.

"תעצור!" קראתי. "תעצור עכשיו!" נתתי לו אגרופים, בידיעה שזה לא מכאיב לו בכלל.

"הזהרתי אותך," הוא אמר והתחיל לדלג בין הענפים של העצים הגבוהים ביער. גבוה יותר ויותר, גורם לי להרגיש חולה יותר ויותר. הכל היטלטל, וזז כל הזמן, התפללתי רק שאני ארגיש טוב יותר.

בסופו של דבר הוא עצר במקום. הוא עזב אותי ואני ישר הרגשתי שאני צריכה לשבת. פתאום הוא התחיל לדאוג, "את בסדר?"

פחדתי להגיד משהו, שאולי אני אוציא הכל עליו, ושנינו לא רצינו שזה יקרה. עשיתי לו סימן שהוא צריך לחכות עם היד, וניסיתי לסדר את הגוף שלי. "אני מצטער," הוא אמר מבעד לצחוק שהוא לא הצליח שלא להוציא החוצה. "שכחתי שאת עדינה כל כך." בסופו של דבר לא הצלחתי להשאיר דברים בפנים והזזתי את הראש הצידה והקאתי על ענפים למטה.

אז שמתי לב איפה אנחנו נמצאים. היינו על צמרת העץ הכי גבוה באזור. אפשר היה לראות הכל משם. אבל לא אפשרתי לעצמי לראות כלום לפני שסתרתי לו. אבל הוא כמובן לא הרגיש את זה, ואני אפילו קיבלתי מכה ביד. "אוי סליחה," הוא אמר ושוב צחק.

"אוי תשתוק כבר," כעסתי עליו קצת.

הוא חייך, "תסתכלי על הנוף," הוא אמר והפנה את המבט שלו קדימה.

הנוף היה עוצר נשימה. בצד אחד ראו את כל העיר פורקס. את הבתים הפרטיים הגדולים, ואפילו הצלחתי זיהיתי את הבית של צ'ארלי, ואת הניידת בחנייה, והמכונית שקיבלתי ממנו בתחילת השנה, אם אפשר לקרוא לה מכונית. מהצד השני ראו את הנחל, וחלק גדול מהיער, את החוף הקטן שהיה מלא בחלוקי נחל קטנים ולבנים, ואפילו את המפל. הרוח נשבה על הפנים שלי והעיפה את השיער החום שלי אחורה. הרשתי לעצמי לחייך חיוך ענק על הפנים. "מדהים פה," אמרתי מבלי לשים לב.

"בשביל מה את חושבת שהבאתי אותך לפה? כדי שתקיאי על הענפים?" הוא שאל, שם את היד שלו מסביב למותן שלי והידק אותי אליו. "אז, מתברר שאני מספיק חזק כדי לעבור זכוכית. את לא חושבת?" הוא שאל אותי.

עשיתי לו פרצוף. עמדתי להסתובב חזרה, אבל לא יכולתי להחזיר את המבט חזרה לנוף, העיניים שלו לכדו אותי. העיניים הזהובות המיוחדות שלו ושל כל שאר המשפחה שלו. הרגשתי דחף מטורף להיצמד אליו , ולאט, לאט קירבתי את הפנים שלי אל הפנים שלו. הוא ישר לבש את אותו פרצוף המיוסר על הפנים, אבל ידעתי שאני לא צריכה להעליב מזה. זה פשוט קשה לו, עם כל הדם שזורם בעורקים שלי. הוא שם את היד שלו על העורף שלי בזהירות המרבית, וקירב אותי אליו, התקרבתי במהירות הכי גבוהה שיכולתי. הרגשתי כל כך מסוחררת, והרחתי את הריח שנפלא שלו, מזכירה לעצמי להמשיך לנשום. עצמתי את העיניים, ושמתי יד את היד שלי על השיער הקצר שלו.

"עושים כאן מסיבה?"

ישר התנתקנו אחד מהשני, ובפעם הראשונה בחיים שלי אני הייתי יותר מהירה ממנו. יש להגיד, שזה הפתיע אותי, בעוד הוא ידע שאמט הולך להגיד את זה, כמובן. הסומק עלה לי בטיל אל הלחיים. אמט עמד מולנו, על אחד הענפים העבים של העץ, עם חיוך גדול ועיניים מרקדות. "אפשר להצטרף?" הוא שאל וצעד אל הענף העבה שהיה יותר קרוב אלינו.

"אמט, לך מכאן," אדוארד אמר, אבל להפתעתי הופיע חיוך על הפנים שלו. "לך תחפש את רוזלי, סוטה אחד."

"היא הלכה לצוד," אמט אמר ושילב ידיים על החזה. "היא רצתה להתרחק מכולנו."

הרגשתי פתאום אשמה אינסופית, והשפלתי את המבט. "אמט!" אדוארד כעס עליו. די היה לו בקול בחוזק רגיל, כדי שאמט ירגיש כאילו הוא צועק.

"אני מצטער בלה, זה באמת לא באשמתך," אמט מיהר להוסיף, ושם יד תומכת על הכתף שלי.

"אל תדאגו, אני באמת בסדר," אמרתי להם, והזזתי את הידיים מעלי.

"את בטוחה?" אדוארד שאל אותי, והזיז את השיער מהפנים שלי בעדינות.

"במאה ואחת אחוזים," אמרתי, ושוב הסתכלתי על הפנים שלו. כל כך מושלם.

"אהמ," אמט ניסה להשיג שוב תשומת לב.

"אמרתי לך ללכת לא?" אדוארד המשיך להסתכל עלי.

"אבל אין לי עם מי להיות."

"יש לך את אליס וג'ספר," אדוארד תיקן אותו.

אמט צחק. "אני מזכיר לך שגם הם ביחד." הוא נאנח. "מה אני אמור לעשות עם זוג שכל הזמן מתנשק לי מול הפרצוף? הם עדיין דבוקים אחד לשני עשרים וארבע שעות. זה פשוט דוחה," הוא עשה קול של גועל שלא אני ולא אדוארד שמנו לב אליו באמת. "איך זה שכולנו מסודרים בזוגות ככה, מה? זה ענק איך מצאנו דווקא את אהבת חיינו במשפחה הקטנה הזאת. ועכשיו כשמצאת את בלה, הכל ממש מושלם," הוא הוסיף.

"הכל ממש מושלם," לחשתי והמשכתי לבהות לתוך עיני הזהב שלו.

"הכל ממש מושלם," הוא הסכים איתי.

"אתם יכולים להפסיק לשחק אותה אליס וג'ספר, עם רגעים רומנטיים כל הזמן, ולדבר איתי נורמאלי?" אמט התעצבן.

"תלך כבר," אדוארד אמר מעוצבן יותר.

"תגיד לי אתה חרש?" אמט שאל אותו. "אין לי לאן."

"אנחנו צריכים פרטיות אמט," אמרתי עם חיוך.

הוא צחקק, "פרטיות תהיה לכם כל החיים, אותי בלי רוזלי, יש רק פעמיים בשנה בערך." הוא נתן מכה בענף והרעיד אותי, אדוארד נשאר במקום כמו אבן חזקה. "אז מי לוקח אותי?" הוא שאל והרים את שתי הידיים שלו באוויר.

אדוארד גלגל עיניים והרגע הרומטי חלף. הוא עזב את העורף שלי והעיניים שלו התנתקו מהעיניים שלי. גם אני, באי רצון מוחלט, הזזתי את הראש. "תגיד לי, אני בכל חמישים השנים האחרונות, הפרעתי לך כשביקשת פרטיות עם רוזלי? לא כיבדתי אותך?" אדוארד שאל, ואני עדיין הרגשתי מוזר כשהוא אמר חמישים שנה.

"זה לא אותו דבר בן אדם," אמט הגן על עצמו, "אתה לא היית..."

"לבד?" אדוארד השלים את המשפט בשבילו. "אני מזכיר לך שבלה לא הייתה לפני שנה בכלל. או לפני חצי שנה, או אפילו חודש. אז אם יש לך שכל, תזיז את התחת שלך מפה ומהר." ידעתי שאמט יצחק לגבי המשפט האחרון. ידעתי שהוא יותר חזק מאדוארד, ושהמשפט הזה היה חסר תכלית. גם אדוארד ידע את זה, כי הוא התחיל לצחוק בכלל לפני אמט.

"אתה גדול אחי," אמט נתן עוד מכה לענף, לא יכול לשלוט בעצמו מרוב צחוק. שוב זה הקפיץ אותי והרגשתי שאני עומדת ליפול עוד רגע, אבל לפני ששמתי לב לזה אדוארד כבר ליפף את היד שלו מסביב לשלי ושמר עלי.

"זה לא הייתה הנקודה," אדוארד הזכיר לו, הפעם ברצינות.

חלק מהחיוך של אמט צנח. "אבל תנסה להבין אותי, אחי. לי יותר קשה להתמודד עם בדידות מאשר איתך. זה הטבע שלי."

"אל תזבל ת'מוח אמט."

"אני אומר רק את האמת," אמט אמר ומיד שם יד על הלב.

אדוארד הרים גבה. "אני מזכיר לך שאני קורא לך את המחשבות," הוא אמר.

"שיט."

צחקתי. "אמט, תקשיב. אני יודעת שאולי אתה מרגיש בודד, עצוב ולבד בלי רוזלי, ושאתה צריך להיות בחברת אנשים אחרים, אבל אנחנו זוג טרי וחדש, שרוצה קצת פרטיות בריאה. אתה עוקב?" אמרתי לו בחיוך.

"בלה?" הוא עשה פרצוף מופתע, "שאת תעיפי אותי מהענף הזה? שאת תבקשי ממני ללכת? יש לך מזל ענק שאני חתיכת ג'נטלמן אדיב, ואני עושה כל מה שבנות מבקשות. אדוארדה, פה, היא אולי בת, אבל היא אחות מאוד קרובה, שאני לא נותן לה שום הנחות. יהיה שלום," ועם המשפט הזה הוא קפץ למטה.

"אח שלך מטורף," אמרתי לאדוארד מבעד לצחוק. "בלבלן מוח, ערפדי, מטורף."

"כן," הוא עטף אותי עם היד שלו מסביב לכתף, "את צודקת לגמרי."

כשהערב ירד, כבר אחרי השקיעה המרהיבה שראינו מהעץ, כשהשמיים התחילו להשחיר ולהחשיך, והכוכבים הראשונים נצצו בשמיים, חזרנו אל החדר שלו. הראש שלי היה מסוחרר בגלל המהירות, אבל לא הרגשתי רע כל כך כמו ב"נסיעה" הלוך. נעמדתי ביציבות על הרצפה אחרי שהוא הוריד אותי מהגב שלו, ושיחרר אותי מהאחיזה החזקה שלו על הרגליים שלי. "איך את מרגישה?" הוא שאל אותי.

"יותר טוב ממקודם," אמרתי ונאנחתי בהקלה.

"יופי," הוא אמר ואז תוך פחות משנייה הוא נעמד לידי, עם שתי הידיים על השיער שלי, מצמיד אותי אליו, ומפגיש בין השפתיים שלי לשפתיים שלו. לקחו לי כמה שניות קצרות להבין מה קרה, ולאחר מכן, הגבתי כשדחף מטורף לקרב אותו אלי נכנס באצבעות שלי; תפסתי לו השיער והידקתי אותו אלי חזק יותר. בשנייה שעשיתי את זה הוא התרחק. "אני מצטער בלה," הוא אמר עם הפרצוף המיוסר שלו.

"הגזמתי?" שאלתי מאוכזבת, ונשכתי את השפה התחתונה שלי, כשהוא הרחיק את הידיים שלי מהגוף הקר שלו.

"סליחה," הוא לחש, והגבות שלו התכווצו יותר מתמיד. הוא נראה לי כאוב, ולא הרגשתי טוב עם העובדה שאני גרמתי לפרצוף הזה לעלות לו על הפנים.

"לא, לא," אמרתי מהר. "אתה לא צריך להצטער, אני מצטערת. הייתי צריכה לזכור איפה הגבול, זאת לא אשמתך אדוארד, שזה קשה לך כל כך. אני מבינה כבר שזה לא בגללי. זה לא פוגע בי אפילו לא קצת. נשבעת."

הוא עדיין היה תקוע עם אותו פרצוף. הוא העלה בזהירות את היד, ושם אותה בעדינות על הלחי שלי, מקרר אותי מיד. "אני אוהב אותך," הוא אמר, ויכולתי לראות בבירור את הכנות בעיניים שלו.

"גם אני," חייכתי אליו והסמקתי, שמה את היד שלי על היד שלו ברכות, ומוחצת את שתיהן עם הסנטר.

הוא שוב התקרב אלי ולחש, "בואי ננסה עוד פעם אחת."

לא עניתי, פשוט דחפתי אותו אלי חזק, וניסיתי אלף, להזכיר לעצמי לא לעבור את הגבול, ובית, לשמור על הכרה. זה היה מדהים, וגם מדהים עד כמה זה היה קצר. הרגשתי איך חמימות לא רצויה עוטפת אותי, איך שהוא התרחק. פתחתי לאט את העיניים. חיוך ענקי צץ לי על הפנים. גם הוא חייך. "תודה."

"תבואי כל יום."

"באמת?" שאלתי בהתלהבות ולקחתי צעד אחד קדימה.

הוא עצר אותי, "לא ממש."

"באסה," צחקקתי.

"את יודעת, בלה, השעה כבר נורא מאוחרת, את בטוחה שצ'ארלי לא חוזר הביתה הערב?" הוא שאל אותי פתאום.

"כן," הנהנתי בזמן שדיברתי כדי להיראות משכנעת יותר, "הוא אמר לי אתמול בצהריים, לפני שנכנסת לחדר שלי, או שהיית שם, שהוא הולך לדוג עם בילי היום ושהוא לא יחזור בלילה. כנראה ישן שם בבית או משהו, הוא לא סיפר לי. בכל מקרה שלחתי לו ד"ש לג'ייק, והוא אמר שהוא ימסור, אז אני מניחה שהם כן ישנו אצלם. אני יכולה לחזור הביתה אם אתה רוצה."

"את צוחקת?" הוא שאל, "נראה לך שיש סיכוי, אפילו קטנטן, שאני אוכל לפספס את ההזדמנות הזאת? לילה איתך?"

"לא שיהיה לך מה לעשות," הזכרתי לו. "בניגוד אלייך אני ישנה בלילות."

"אני מזכיר לך שלהסתכל עלייך ישנה זה מהנה לא פחות מלהיות לידך," הוא החליק את היד שלו על הלחי שלי, אל הצוואר, וחזרה אל הגוף שלו, כנראה מתגרה בי. תהיתי אם הוא יזכיר את העובדה שהוא שמע אותי מדברת מתוך שינה. "את כל כך חמודה, כל כך יפה, כל הזמן, לא חשוב מה."

הסמקתי, השפלתי את המבט, וצחקקתי ממבוכה. "מגיע לך הרבה יותר," לחשתי בשקט, ממטרה שרק אני אשמע את זה, שוכחת לגמרי מהעובדה שיש לו אוזניים רגישות ברמות.

"בחיים, אבל בחיים," הוא הרים לי את הפנים והביט ישר לתוך העיניים שלי. "בחיים אל תגידי דבר כל כך דבילי ומטופש. את הרבה מעל הרמה שלי," הראייה החזקה שלו התחילה להכאיב לי בעיניים. "הבנת אותי?"

"כן," אמרתי ללא כל כוונה באמת. איך אני, מישהי רגילה כל כך, יכולה להיות מעל לרמה של מישהו כל כך מושלם, וההפך הגמור מרגיל? זה בלתי הגיוני, בלתי ריאלי ובלתי נכון בעליל. מה שמגיע לו באמת, זה ערפדה אחת יפה, חכמה ומושלמת. כמו רוזלי למשל, חוץ מהעובדה שהיא לא הייתה נחמדה אלי כל כך היום. עם שיער בלונדיני ארוך ויפה, עיני זהב, שניים לבנות ומושלמות, עור חיוור, מהירה, חזקה, שהולכת איתו לצוד ואחת שיכולה להתנשק איתו כל היום, כל השלבים של הנשיקות בעולם. לא אני, סתם ילדה רגילה ולא מעניינת לחלוטין.

"טוב," הוא עזב את הסנטר שלי והתרחק. פתאום הוא אמר מבלי ששמעתי כלום, "יש לך טלפון."

אז נזכרתי ששמתי את הטלפון שלי על השקט אתמול, ושכחתי להפוך אותו למצב רגיל, וברור שהאוזן של אדוארד תשמע אפילו את הרטט החלש של המכשיר בתיק שלי שהיה זרוק בפינה. הלכתי אל התיק, והוצאתי את הנייד שלי מהכיס הקטן ששם אני תמיד מכניסה אותו. צ'ארלי היה כתוב על המסך, ואני מיהרתי ללחוץ על הכפתור הירוק ולהצמיד את הטלפון לאוזן. "הלו?"

"היי, בלה," הקול המוכר של צ'ארלי נשמע מהצד השני. "אני לא רוצה להישמע חוצפן, אבל איפה את? אני פשוט הגעתי הביתה, ובגלל שהיה שקט חשבתי שאת ישנה, אבל את לא במיטה, מסתבר. אז מתוך דאגה התקשרתי."

"שלום אבא," אמרתי ונהייתי מתוחה פתאום, "אתה לא היית צריך לישון אצל בילי, או משהו כזה?"

הוא נאנח. "כן הייתי צריך, אבל התחלנו לריב, זה נגמר לא נעים, אז פרשתי הביתה."

"אה, אני עכשיו אצל ג'סיקה," ניסיתי להישמע משכנעת הכי שיכולתי. "פשוט לא יכולתי לומר לך שאני יוצאת. הייתי צריכה להשאיר לך הודעה, סליחה."

"לא זה בסדר. את כבר ילדה גדולה. בכל מקרה, את הולכת להישאר שם ללילה?"

חשבתי לרגע. רציתי כולי להישאר אצל אדוארד בבית, כל פרט קטן שבי, כל חלק בגופי, אבל מצד שני, קשה לי לראות את צ'ארלי לבד בבית, מנסה להבין איך הוא הולך להכין את ארוחת הערב. וגם אדוארד יכול להתגנב לתוך החדר שלי מבלי שצ'ארלי ישים לב. הוא ישן אצלי. טוב, לא ממש ישן. "לא, אבא. אני חוזרת עוד מעט, תחזיק מעמד."

"מחכה לך," והוא ניתק ראשון.

הסתכלתי על אדוארד, מבט אחד חטוף והוא מיד הבין. הוא יודע הכל. "אז הולכים אלייך," הוא אמר עם חיוך. "למה אבא שלך חזר הביתה בסוף?"

"הוא ובילי רבו," אמרתי בעצב. "יאללה בוא נלך, לא טוב לי לחשוב עליו כשהוא לבד בבית הגדול הזה."

לקחתי את התיק והתחלתי לצאת מהחדר, הוא עוקב אחרי בצעדים איטיים.

"אסמיי, קארלייל, אליס, ג'ספר רוזלי, אם את פה, ואמט, אנחנו הולכים, לילה טוב," אדוארד אמר, ומיד שוב הופיע חצי המעגל המדויק שהיה כשרק הגעתי בבוקר. שוב, רוזלי לא הייתה שם.

"ביי בלה," כולם אמרו ביחד ונופפו עם הידיים לכיווני. "תישני טוב." זה הצחיק אותי קצת.

חייכתי אל כולם ונופפתי להם לשלום חזרה. "ניפגש פעם הבאה," אמרתי.

אדוארד, עוטף אותי במותן, ואני, הסתובבנו לכיוון הדלת עם הגב לכל חבורת הקאלנים. ואז פתאום הפנים של אדוארד, לידי התעוותו, וזאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה ששמעתי אותו צורח. "אמט!" ואני נשבעת שהצרחה הזאת כמעט הפילה אותי אל הרצפה.


	2. Chapter 2

פרק שני: סיבוכים

אחרי שההפתעה גרמה להשתיק את כל השרירים שלי, ועדיין בבית היה הד לאותה צעקה חזקה, אדוארד רץ לכיוון אמט והתחיל ללכת איתו מכות. היה לו מבט שאף פעם לא ראיתי קודם. הוא נראה כעוס ומאוכזב ביחד, ושני הרגשות נראו בתוך הפרצוף שלו בכמות ענקית. זאת גם הייתה הפעם הראשונה שיכולתי לדעת איך הוא באמת מרגיש, כאילו הצלחתי לקרוא את המחשבות שלו. לא סתם עוד ניחוש, אלא עובדה ממש. הוכחה.

"אדוארד, מה קורה לך?" קארלייל ניסה להפריד בינו לבין אמט. "תעזוב אותו! אדוארד, תעזוב אותו עכשיו!"

אליס גם ניסתה לעזור, "תפסיקו!" היא אמרה ולמרות שהיא נראית עדינה כל כך, היא הצליחה להפריד ביניהם לשנייה בודדה וקצרה, אבל לאחר מכן, אדוארד העיף אותה אחורה, והיא נדפקה עם הגב בקיר מבלי שום פרצופים כואבים. הסתכלתי בתדהמה איך הוא נראה כאילו לא אכפת לו שהוא נתן לה מכה בכזה כוח.

אסמיי ניסתה את השיטה האימהית. היא הניחה יד על הגב שלו, ובקול עדין וחלש יחסית לקולות האחרים היא אמרה, "אדוארד, די."

אבל הוא לא הפסיק. עם אותו מבט נחוש, הוא המשיך להילחם באמט, למרות שאמט התחיל לדחוף אותו אחורה, מתגבר על הכוח שלו. לא יכולתי לסבול את זה יותר. "אדוארד!" צעקתי פתאום, כמובן הקול שלי לא הדהד. הוא הפסיק, נשאר במקום מבלי לזוז, מבלי להזיז שום שריר, ואמט ישר השטיח אותו על הרצפה. "אדוארד," שוב אותו שם יצא מהפה שלי, אבל הפעם רצתי לכיוונו בדאגה. התכוונתי להתכופף ולשאול אותו אם הוא בסדר, אבל הוא ישר התיישר ונעמד על הרגליים.

"ניפגש במכונית," הוא אמר לי, מבלי להסתכל עלי, ונהפך לצל מהיר שנעלם ברגע שסובבתי את הראש לעקוב אחריו.

"אמט," אמרתי אליו, כשהוא נשען על הקיר נראה כאילו כלום לא קרה, "אני מצטערת בשמו," הרגשתי מחויבת להגיד את זה.

"זה בסדר בלה, נתראה, הוא מחכה לך," הוא חייך בעצב. "תיהנו שם כן? אל תתני למה שקרה עכשיו להרוס."

"מה קרה בעצם?" שאלתי אותו. "למה הוא התנפל עלייך ככה?"

"אני לא באמת יודע," הוא אמר, ושום ניצוץ של הנאה היה בעיניים שלו, למרות שאני מנחשת שהוא נהנה להלחם מול אדוארד. רק ניצוץ של דאגה.

"ביי כולם," אמרתי ושוב נופפתי עם היד. "סליחה," הוספתי והתחלתי ללכת במהירות הכי גדולה שיכולתי החוצה.

"מה זה היה צריך להיות?" שאלתי אותו בשנייה שפתחתי את הדלת של המכונית. הפעם הוא בחר לנסוע עם המכונית של רוזלי. האדומה עם הגג הנפתח, זאת שלעולם לא ראיתי אותו בוחר. הוא תמיד החשיב אותה בסוף, כי היא הייתה הכי בולטת וצעקנית, והם, כל הקאלנים, ניסו להימנע מזה. הם היו בולטים במילא יותר מידי.

המנוע כבר היה מופעל, ואיך שסגרתי אחרי את הדלת המבריקה, הוא התחיל לנסוע במהירות הרגילה שלו. במהירות היותר מידי גבוה להפחיד הרגילה שלו. "כלום," הוא אמר ושוב לא יכולתי לדעת מה הוא מרגיש. הוא חסם הכל, הפרצוף שלו היה בלתי ניתן לקריאה.

נאנחתי והסתכלתי מחוץ לחלון, אל הנוף. הדבר היחיד שהסגיר את המהירות שבה נסענו. "זה לא הוגן," אמרתי ובחנתי את הצבע הירוק והמטושטש של היער, את העצים, את הגזע החום והזקן, את הגשם שהתחיל לרדת ולהרטיב את החלון, כל דבר שיסיח את דעתי מהעובדה שמה שקרה קודם קרה באמת.

הוא לא ענה, ונשם נשימה עמוקה, ומזווית העין שלי יכולתי לראות את המתח שהיה מסביב לעיניים התמיד-עייפות שלו.

שנינו שתקנו, בכל שאר הדרך. אני בהיתי החוצה, מנסה להתחמק מהמבט שלו, והוא מסתכל ישר על הכביש, משחק אותה נהג מצויין. המהירות שלו נשארה בלתי חוקית, והעיניים שלו מתוחות. הנשימות שלו נהיו רועשות מרגע לרגע, והתחלתי להרגיש קצת לא בנוח. הנופים נשארו ירוקים, והכביש נשאר שחור, אבל לא היה אכפת לאף אחד מאיתנו שאנחנו בוהים בדברים כל כך לא מעניינים. הכעס שלו, הצליח להתפשט בכל הרכב, עד שגרם לי להרגיש אותו, ואני התחלתי להתעצבן מבלי שום סיבה. או שאולי, הייתי מעוצבנת שהוא לא גילה לי, ושאנחנו לא מדברים. ואז עברנו את הבית של צ'ארלי. "היי!" קראתי מנסה לעקוב אחרי הבית עם הראש, אך מגלה בסוף שאני לא עד כדי כך גמישה. "עברת את הבית!"

"אני יודע," הוא אמר בשקט.

"לאן לעזאזל אנחנו נוסעים?" שאלתי מחזירה את הראש שלי למקום, אבל הפעם מסתכלת עליו בשתי עיניים סקרניות.

הוא נשם ולא הסתכל חזרה, "חכי שנייה. זה קרוב."

הוא עצר את הרכב אחרי כמה דקות, במקום שלא היה בו שום בית בסביבה, ליד היער עם העצים הגדולים והירוקים. הוא יצא מהמכונית והתחיל ללכת בקצב איטי כדי שאני אוכל לעקוב אחריו. הלכנו רחוקים אחד מהשני, ואני פחדתי להיות הראשונה שתדבר. רק הבטתי בו מפוחדת. הוא נראה כעוס, יותר כעוס מאיך שהוא נראה כשהוא רב עם אמט קודם, בבית. הוא הפחיד אותי, עד שהרגשתי כמה רעידות. הוא כמובן, עם העין החדה שלו, שם לב לזה מיד והסתכל עלי, בפעם הראשונה שמאז שנכנסתי למכונית. הוא עצר במקום, ואני עצרתי אחריו.

הוא עדיין לא אמר כלום, עדיין עם אותו מבט, ואני המשכתי לרעוד. בסופו של דבר הוא שם שתי ידיים על הידיים שלי, כדי להפסיק אתי מלזוז. "אתה יכול לספר לי מה קרה?" בכל זאת הייתי הראשונה לשבור את הקרח.

"אני רק רוצה להסתכל עלייך רגע," הוא אמר, ועם יד אחת שלו, הוא עבר על הפנים שלי. הרגשתי חשופה מידי כשהוא התחיל לסקור אותי עם העיניים החזקות שלו. זה לקח כמה דקות ארוכות עד שהוא גמר, ואז הוא אמר. "הוא חשב עלייך." הוא התחיל לרוץ במהירות הערפדית שלו פתאום, משאיר אותי מאחור, ורוח שהעיפה לי את השיער אחורה.

"מי?" שאלתי אל היער, מנסה לעקוב אחרי הצל המטושטש.

"ראיתי את הפנים שלך בראש שלו," הוא אמר משום מקום.

"בראש של מי?" שאלתי אותו עוד פעם.

"של אמט," הוא אמר. ואז פתאום הוא הופיע מולי. הוא היה מושלם כל כך, כל פרט בו היה מושלם. הוא עמד בדיוק במקום שבו היה למעלה חור בין צמרות העצים, וקרני השמש הגיעו אל גופו והפכו אותו לערימה של אבני קריסטל זוהרות. "הוא חשב עלייך ועליו מתנשקים."


	3. Chapter 3

פרק שלישי: מחשבות

"זה לא קרה," אמרתי מהר. "זה לא קרה. אנחנו לא התנשקנו. אל תגיד לי שאתה באמת חושב שזה קרה, כי זה לא קרה. אתה לא צריך לכעוס, אני נשבעת לך בכל מה שיש לי שלא נשקתי אותו. לא חיבקתי אותו אפילו. אף פעם. אני..."

"בלה," הוא התחיל.

"אדוארד, אתה חייב להאמין לי, אני אוהבת אותך אוקי? הוא ואני בחיים לא..."

"בלה," הוא אמר שוב.

"אתה לא יכול לכעוס עלי בגלל זה. אני אומרת לך שהנשיקה הזאת..."

"בלה," הוא אמר בפעם השלישית, והפעם הרשתי לעצמי לשתוק. הוא הפך לצל ואז נעמד לידי, ושם יד על השיער שלי כדי להרגיע אותי. "אני יודע שזה לא קרה."

"אז למה אתה כועס כל כך?" שאלתי אותו בהפתעה.

"כי זה לא קרה," הוא אמר.

כיווצתי גבות בבלבול, "אבדת אותי."

"הוא חשב על זה, בלה," הוא הסביר, "הוא חשב עלייך ועליו מתנשקים."

"עדיין לא מבינה פה."

"הוא דמיין אותך ואותו מתנשקים," הוא אמר.

ואז הבנתי; אמט לפי אדוארד, שבטח אומר את האמת, פנטז עלי במחשבות שלו, למרות שהוא ידע שאדוארד יכול לקרוא אותן. אדוארד כועס כל כך כי אח שלו פנטז עלי. אני מניחה, שזה מחמיא לי. אז אדוארד מפנטז עלי, אח שלו מפנטז עלי, מי הבא? רציתי לחייך, אבל נזכרתי באיזה מצב אנחנו נמצאים והכרחתי את עצמי להיות אפילו יותר דרמטית. "אדוארד, אני אוהבת רק אותך, רק אותך," אמרתי.

"אני יודע את זה," לא האמנתי אבל הוא חייך, והתקרב אלי.

"אל תחמיא לעצמך יותר מידי," הרחקתי אותו ממני עם צחקוק.

"אבל מה אם בא לי?" הוא נישק אותי נשיקה קצרה בשפתיים.

"רק אך תצפה לשמוע ממני מחמאות," הוספתי עוד צחקוק ועוד נשיקה. "ואם גמרנו להתעצבן על אמט, אפשר לחזור הביתה ולחלץ את צ'ארלי מהבדידות?"

הוא הנהן, הרים אותי על הידיים שלו, ואני ליפפתי את הידיים שלי מסביב לצוואר שלו. אחרי שהוספתי צחקוק אחרון הוא התחיל לרוץ. ולא בצורה הרגילה.

אני נכנסתי דרך הדלת, והוא כמובן נכנס דרך החלון של החדר שלי. כשנכנסתי צ'ארלי ראה משחק בייסבול בטלוויזיה, בזמן שהוא אכל קורנפלקס מהקופסא. הוא צריך אותי עד כדי כך. כשהוא שם לב אלי הוא נופף עם פה מלא, "או, היי בלה, לא ראיתי אותך."

"קורנפלקס? יש משהו שאתה יודע להכין חוץ ממים?" שאלתי אותו ושמתי את התיק על הוו בכניסה. כך גם את המעיל שלבשתי כל יום בפורקס, למקרה שירד גשם, מה שברך כלל כמעט תמיד קרה.

"חשבתי ללכת למסעדה, אבל לא היה לי כוח ממש," הוא הכניס עוד חופן לפה. "אם לא אכלת תכיני לעצמך אוכל, אני כבר שבע."

"מקורנפלקס?" הוא הנהן. "אוקי אז אני עולה לחדר."

"את בבית שלך," הוא הזכיר לי ואז המשיך להסתכל על המסך.

בזמן שעליתי במדרגות שמעתי אותו צועק על המכשיר, "נו באמת! איך לא ראית את זה?"

אדוארד ישב על המיטה שלי, יציב כמו פסל, עם הפנים לחלון הפתוח שממנו הוא נכנס. כל כך שמחתי לראות שהוא היה שם. כשנפרדתי ממנו לשנייה פחדתי שאני לא אראה אותו שוב, כאילו הוא יעלם ב'פוף' קטן. הרגשתי את הפחד הזה כמעט כל הזמן, וכשנפרדנו הוא היה בולט עוד יותר. סגרתי אחרי את הדלת. "היי," אמרתי והתיישבתי גם אני על המיטה, קרוב אליו. "אתה בסדר?"

הוא סובב את הראש והסתכל עלי. "אף פעם לא הרגשתי טוב יותר."

"מה זה צריך להביע?"

"הקבוצה של צ'ארלי מנצחת!" הוא אמר בהתלהבות והרים ידיים באוויר. "יההההה!"

הרבצתי לו בקלות על הכתף. "אל תדבר חזק, הוא עוד ישמע אותך."

"שישמע."

"מה?" שאלתי.

"הוא לא יעלה למעלה לבדוק במילא. המשחק מרתק אותו יותר מידי. יש לך מזל שיש לי כוחות, ואני יכול לראות את משחק דרך המחשבות שלו, אחרת הייתי פורש ויורד למטה לצפות בו," הוא חייך. "כן! הקפה מלאה!"

"אוי, אתם הבנים. עם מטומטם," הרבצתי לו עוד פעם, לא מסוגלת להתאפק. אחר כך הרשתי לעצמי להתרחק ממנו, ונשכבתי על המיטה.

הוא צחק. "כאילו שאתן לא אוהבות את זה," הוא חייך ונשכב לידי.

"סיכמנו כבר שאני אוהבת אותך, אני טועה?"

"גם אני אוהב אותך," הוא אמר והתחיל ללטף לי את השיער.

"רק לפני שאני ארדם פה," נזכרתי פתאום כי התחלתי להרגיש איך הגוף שלי נהייה עייף יותר ויותר ותנוחת השכיבה שהייתי בה לא עזרה בזה, "תסלח לי," קמתי מהמיטה ונעמדתי על הרגליים. "אני צריכה לעשות כמה סידורים אנושיים. אל תזוז," אף אחד לא היה יותר טוב מאדוארד בלא לזוז, ככה שאיך שאמרתי את זה, הוא נשאר קפוא באותה תנוחה. "יופי," אמרתי ומצאתי את העצמי בצד השני של הדלת.

המקלחת שעשיתי הייתה לוהטת. אהבתי איך המים הכאיבו לי על העור ושרפו אותי. זה הרגיש כמעט כמו השמש בפניקס, שאליה התגעגעתי מאוד. בכל זאת, אולי בן אדם שהיה בחברת בן אדם רגיל היה ממש צורך מרוב כאבים, אבל אני ביליתי עם ערפד קפוא בכל היומיים האחרונים, קצת קור נכנס לתוכי, לא שאני אומרת שזה דבר רע, וזה הפך את המים לכל כך נעימים.

באמצע התחלתי להרגיש שאני חושבת על דברים לא טובים, כי פתאום הראש שלי ברח לכיוון כל הקטע עם אמט. כל הריב של אדוארד, הפנטוז של אמט, ואפילו הידרדרתי עד כדי כך שדמיינתי את מה שאמט דמיין. את הנשיקה שלנו, והרגשתי, להפתעתי ואכזבתי, שהיא נראתה לא רע בראש שלי. פתאום פחדתי שאדוארד יודע על מה אני חושבת, אבל אז נזכרתי שהוא לא יכול לקרוא את המחשבות שלי, ונרגעתי קצת, אבל כעסתי על עצמי בכל מקרה.

מצאתי את עצמי, לא יכולה להימנע מהמחשבה על הנושאים האלה, התמונה של אמט, יפה ומושלם, עם שרירים גדולים, ועיני זהב, שיער קצר וחום, ועור חיוור כמו של אדוארד, נשארה לי בראש לא משנה מה ניסיתי לעשות. שוב ראיתי איך לחצתי לו את היד והניצוץ העיניים שלו הופיע, ואולי זה באמת היה בזכותי. אולי הוא שמח לראות אותי. או שאני סתם מדמיינת.

כשעטפתי את עצמי במגבת קיוויתי שזאת רק המקלחת, ושעכשיו אני אחשוב רק על אדוארד, ושהוא יציף לי את המחשבות, אולי על אדוארד כן חשבתי, אבל עדיין אמט הופיע שם במקביל.

צחצחתי שיניים מהר, והתלבשתי בפיג'מה מהר, כדי לראות את הפנים של החבר שלי שוב ולהיזכר שאני אוהבת רק אותו, ושרק הוא חשוב. ובאמת, כשפתחתי את הדלת וראיתי אותו שם, באותה תנוחה כמו שהוא היה כשעזבתי את החדר, אמט נעלם כלא היה.

"אני שמחה שאתה סבלני," קפצתי על המיטה, ונשכבתי לידו כמו קודם, מרטיבה הכל עם השיער שלי.

"חיכיתי לך מאה שנה," הוא הזכיר לי. "אני מסוגל לחכות לך חמש דקות."

"אתה צודק," הסכמתי איתו.

"אני יודע," הוא אמר והידק אותי אליו. שכבנו ביחד בתנוחת כפית, כשהוא עוטף אותי עם הקור והחוזק שלו.

אז הרגשתי שהעפעפיים שלי לא מסוגלים לעמוד בזה יותר והם לאט, לאט נסגרו. התעקשתי ופתחתי אותם חזרה. "לא זה בסדר," הוא אמר מהר וליטף אותי. "תלכי לישון."


	4. Chapter 4

פרק רביעי: החלום

הייתי בטוחה בתשעים ותשע נקודה תשע אחוז שאני חולמת, הרי איך זה הגיוני שהגענו מהחדר שלי בבית עד היער הסבוך? אבל בכל זאת שנינו היינו באותה תנוחה כמו שנרדמתי בה על אותה מיטה, רק במקום אחר. עוד דבר שהוכיח לי שאני חולמת: אדוארד ישן. העיניים שלו היו עצומות, וכשזזתי הוא לא התעורר. בהתחלה פחדתי שהוא מת, ומיהרתי לנער אותו, אבל לפני שעשיתי את זה, שמתי לב שאני שומעת את הנשימות שלו. נשימות עמוקות וסדירות, ממש כמו בן אדם. לא, הוא לא היה מת, אבל בצורה ברורה ובלתי הגיונית, הוא לא היה עצמו.

ניסיתי להירגע אבל לא יכולתי למנוע מעצמי לקום ולבדוק מה קורה פה. התחלתי לרוץ בתוך היער, בין העצים, מנסה לראות איזה רמז שיוביל אותי חזרה למציאות, איזה סימן שיגיד לי מה לעשות עם אדוארד ששוכב שם ישן. היה מוזר לחשוב על זה.

"בלה," שמעתי פתאום קול אומר ועצרתי במקום. הקול היה מוכר, אבל לא ממש הצלחתי להתאים אותו לבן אדם באותו הרגע. התחלתי להסתובב סביב עצמי, סוקרת כל פינה ברדיוס של שני מטר, כל תזוזה, כל שיח קטן.

"בלה," אותו קול אמר שוב, "בלה."

"מי זה?" שאלתי, עדיין מסתובבת ומתחילה לקבל סחרחורת.

"בלה," אותו קול אמר, אבל הוא היה הרבה יותר קרוב אלי, ממש בתוך האוזן שלי. עכשיו כבר ידעתי למי הוא שייך. זה היה אמט, והוא עמד בדיוק מאחורי. הוא הניח את היד שלו על הכתף שלי והקפיץ אותי בהפתעה. "בלה," הוא אמר בקול רך, אני הסתובבתי אליו.

מבפנים הרגשתי מפוחדת, ושאני רוצה לברוח חזרה אל המיטה המוכרת, ששם היה אדוארד, האחד שאני אוהבת. אבל כנראה שבחלום הזה גם אני לא הייתי אני, כי מבלי שרציתי הדמות שלי חייכה חיוך גדול. "חיכיתי לך," אמרתי מבלי לשלוט על זה. "מה לקח לך כל כך הרבה זמן?" אז פתחתי את הפה ולהפתעתי פתאום הגוף שלי נהייה לבד כסיד, וקר, העיניים שלי נהיו אדומות כהות ומפחידות, כמו של ערפד מתחיל, ומשום מקום צצו ניבים חדים ומאיימים בפה שלי. אחר כך התקרבתי אליו, תופסת לו בעורף בחוזקה שלא מתאימה לי, ונישקתי אותו, וזאת בדיוק הייתה אותה תמונה שראיתי בראש כשהתקלחתי.

זה אולי היה סיוט, או חלום בלהות, אבל לא באמת היה בו משהו מפחיד, וכשהתעוררתי לגמרי, עדיין הייתי עם העיניים סגורות חזק. בכל זאת פחד העיר אותי, אבל הכרחתי את עצמי להישאר רגועה כי זה היה רק חלום רע שצריך לשכוח ממנו כמה שיותר מהר. בכל זאת אמט הופיע בו, ולא רציתי שאדוארד ידע על שום דבר ממה שקרה בחלום.

כשהתעוררתי המיטה הייתה חמה מידי, ומתחתי את האצבעות שלי, מחפשת אחר הקור של גופו של אדוארד, אך לא מוצאת שום דבר. מרגישה רק את המזרון הרך עוד פעם ועוד פעם.

"אוי התעוררת," שמעתי את הקול שלו רחוק ופתחתי לאט את העיניים. "כמה זמן את כבר ערה ככה?"

"רק עכשיו," אמרתי בקול עייף, וראיתי אותו נשען על החלון שהיה פתוח. "הלכת לאיפשהו?" שאלתי אותו.

"הלכתי עם ג'ספר ואליס לסידורים," הוא חייך. היה ברור לי שסידורים זה אומר לצוד, הוא לא רצה להפחיד אותי עם המילה הזאת. אבל ידעתי שתמיד הוא העדיף ללכת עם אמט, כי שניהם היו הכי מהירים וחזקים, אבל מה שקרה כנראה היה יותר מידי.

"איך היה בסידורים?" שאלתי אותו.

"אני שבע אם את שואלת," הוא חייך וחיבק אותי. "ואליס וג'ספר שולחים לך ד"ש ובוקר טוב."

"הם קרובים?" שאלתי אותו.

"הם ממש ביער ממול, רצו קצת זמן לעצמם."

צחקקתי. "יצא לכם לתפוס דוב?"

"לא, הלכנו רק ליער הזה, לא לאיזה מקום רחוק. אין פה דברים מסוכנים מידי, או גדולים מידי," הוא נישק לי את הלחי.

"ושום אריה הרים, שאתה הכי אוהב?"

"אף לא אחד."

"באסה בשבילך," אמרתי.

"באסה בשבילי."

"ולא היית פה בכלל?" שאלתי אותו בדאגה.

הוא הניד בראשו, "הייתי פה עד לפני שעה."

"וכל הזמן היית פה לידי?" שאלתי אותו לא מאמינה מה כל כך כיף בלצפות במישהו ישן במשך עשר שעות.

הוא הנהן עכשיו. "כן," והזיז את השיער שלי לאחור. "את גם דיברת מתוך שינה."

בפעם הראשונה שהוא אמר לי את המשפט הזה רציתי שהאדמה תבלע אותי, אבל עכשיו כבר ידעתי שאני עושה את זה, וזה בכלל לא מביך אותי. בקושי. הרי אני חולמת עליו. אומרת את השם שלו... אמט! חשבתי. "מה אמרתי?" הקול שלי, למרות שניסיתי שהוא לא הישמע ככה, נשמע טרוד ומודאג מאוד.

"את אמרת את השם שלי פעם אחת," הוא אמר עם חיוך. "ופעם אחת אמרת 'יער'," התחלתי להרגיש הקלה. "אה ואז אמרת 'אמט'."

שהאדמה תבלע אותי עכשיו! "אמרתי אמט?" שיחקתי אותה מופתעת.

"כן," הוא אמר ברצינות, "ורציתי לשאול אותך אם את עדיין כועסת עלי על מה שקרה שם איתו."

לפחות הוא חשב לכיוון הזה. "לא, אני לא כועסת," נאנחתי, "אני גם לא זוכרת על מה חלמתי."

"יופי, אני שמח," הוא אמר ונישק אותי. בזמן הנשיקה המחשבות שלי, להבדיל מהפעמים בקודמות שהוא נישק אותי, נדדו למקומות אחרים, שהעדפתי לא להתרכז בהם. ניסיתי חזק לראות את הדמות של אדוארד, אבל במקום זה התמונות היחידות שרצו לי בראש היו הסוף של החלום.


	5. Chapter 5

פרק חמישי: התחממות

עברו שבועיים מהפעם הקודמת שביקרנו ביחד אצל הקאלנים. אפילו הוא לא ישן שם. שנינו היינו על המיטה שלי, בחדר שלי, בבית של צ'ארלי, ישנים (אני), או ערים (הוא). לא עשינו הרבה מחוץ לבית בכלל; רק יצאנו ליער כמה פעמים וחזרנו חזרה פנימה. נהניתי מכל רגע כשהייתי לידו, ושכנעתי את עצמי להינות אפילו יותר, אבל בניגוד לרצוני אותו חלום שאמט הופיע בו, המשיך להפריע לי ולעצבן אותי. יכולתי כמה פעמים להגיד במדויק מתי אדוארד הרגיש שאני קצת מתרחקת, ופחות שם, אבל בכללי לא נתתי לעצמי לתת לו את ההרגשה הזאת. אמרתי לעצמי שאמט לא קיים, הוא הלך, ולא ישוב, ועד כמה צריך לשים סוף לחלום המטופש שחלמתי באותו לילה.

ואחרי השבועיים הארוכים, אדוארד החליט לחזור ולבקר בבית שלו. הוא ידע עד כמה אסמיי דואגת, וקארלייל, ואליס, ג'ספר, ואולי רוזלי. כשהוא אמר את זה, אמט נעלם מהרשימה. אם הוא נעלם אצלו, אצלי הוא בוודאי צריך להעלם.

זה היה עוד בוקר אפלולי בעיר פורקס, כמו כל יום רגיל ושגרתי. צ'ארלי יצא מהבית מוקדם מאוד והלך לדוג עם בילי, לפי המסורת, והניידת שלו לא נראתה בחנייה. את מקומה החליפה המכונית עם הגג הפתוח של רוזלי, שבאנו איתה אל הבית שלי לפני שבועיים קצרים. זה היה יום שבת, ולכן לא היה בית ספר ואני ואדוארד ישבנו מסביב לשולחן במטבח, כשהוא צופה בקפידה מכניסה כל ביס מארוחת הבוקר שלי לתוך הפה. זה לא הפתיע אותי שאחרי שגמרתי לאכול הוא בא עם הרעיון של לחזור לבקר בבית שלו. ידעתי שזה הולך לקרות בקרוב, וכן שלא יהיה לו קל, וגם לא לי, לראות את אמט שוב. אולי אותו יציף כעס, אבל הרגש היחיד שיציף אותי כשנפגש שוב יהיה מבוכה.

"אז אני רק אגמור את כל סידורים שלי ואני מצטרפת אליך החוצה," אמרתי לו בזמן שעליתי במדרגות חדר, אחרי שכבר קבענו מה אנחנו הולכים לעשות היום. "תעשה טובה ותפעיל חימום באוטו!" הוספתי. הוא לא ענה לי. עצרתי לרגע והסתובבתי אליו, הוא חייך אלי ונעלם כהרף עין. המשכתי בדרכי למעלה.

התלבשתי בג'ינס אדום וארוך, שיחמם קצת את הגוף שלי בקור המקפיא מבחוץ, חולצה ארוכה אפורה עם כפתורים למעלה ונעלי אולסטר כחולות. בדקתי בצורה די פתטית את החיוך שלי במראה, ואחרי שהסתפקתי במה שהצלחתי לעשות, מיהרתי לרדת וללכת לרכב.

"אוי יופי, נעים פה," אמרתי בהקלה כשחימום נגע בגוף שלי. "תודה."

"אין בעיה," הוא נישק אותי לשנייה ואז לחץ על דוושת הגז, וטסנו קדימה בבת אחת.

הבית נשאר אותו דבר מהפעם האחרונה שהייתי בו. אותה כמות אור דלה נכנסה דרך חלוני הזכוכית, אותו חלל פתוח ומרחב גדול, לא הייתה כל סיבה שכל אלה ישתנו. אבל הפעם כשנכנסנו אף אחד לא עמד במעגל, למרות שהנחתי שהם שמעו אותנו עם האוזניים המיוחדות שלהם. כולם היו מפוזרים ברחבי הבית, או לפחות ככה זה נראה, כי אף קבוצה של אנשים לא נראתה בשטח. המזל לא שיחק לטובתי ולטובת אדוארד כשהבנו שמי שהיה בסלון, החדר שבו עמדנו, היו דווקא גם רוזלי, וגם אמט. צדקתי לגבי המבוכה שאני ארגיש והכעס שיתפשט אצל אדוארד. הרגשתי איך הוא מתקשה לידי. בקשר לרוזלי, הרגשתי עלבון פתאומי ובלתי רצוי בתוכי.

רוזלי עם השיער המדהים, העיפה לעברי מבט נתעב, וישר רצה משם אל הקומה השנייה. ניסיתי לא לקחת את זה אישית. אמט הסתכל על שנינו לרגע, עבר אל אדוארד וחזרה אלי, אל אדוארד ושוב אלי. הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה ונראה כאילו הוא עומד לקום ולהצטרף אל רוזלי, אבל להפתעתי הוא נשאר על הספה הכחולה. "תלך," אדוארד אמר לו כשעיניו היו עצומות, "פשוט תלך."

הוא העיף בי מבט אחרון, ונעלם.

"הוא אמר לך במחשבות שהוא מצטער?" שאלתי את אדוארד.

"קלעת בול," הוא אמר בקול זועף. "את רוצה לעלות למעלה שוב או להישאר כאן?"

"בוא נעלה, התגעגעתי אל היער," צחקקתי.

הפעם הוא לא החליט להעלם ושאני אעקוב אחריו בריצה כושלת. הוא הרים אותי על הגב שלו כשק קמח ורץ כשאני שם. ניסיתי ליהנות מהמהירות, כמו בלונה פארק, ללא הצלחה.

כשהיינו בקומה השנייה, חלפנו ליד החדר של רוזלי. שניהם היו שם, רוזלי עומדת עם הגב אלי, מול אמט שראיתי את הפנים שלו. בחצי שנייה שבה יכולתי לראות אותם אמט עם השפתיים שלו, בלי קול, אמר לי ס-ל-י-ח-ה.

היינו באמצע נשיקה כשלא יכולתי לסבול את זה יותר והתרחקתי. יותר נכון להגיד, הרחקתי אותו. הרחקתי אותו ממני עם הידיים שלי על החזה שלו, לא ממש מסוגלת לשלוט בזה. פשוט לא יכולתי. לא רציתי שככה נתנשק כשהראש שלי מסתובב במקומות אחרים. מקומות אחרים שאולי נמצאים בחדר ליד.

להפתעתי הוא לא פתח את העיניים, או הסתכל עלי במבט כועס, הוא היה עם עיניים סגורות ועם אותו מבט מסיור מוכר. הוא נשאר בתנוחה הזאת, קרוב אלי, כמה זמן ולאחר מכן הוא בתנועה קלה נשען על הקיר ממול, והסתכל לכיוון העץ הירוק שראו דרך החור הגדול.

"אדוארד," התחלתי, "אני כל כך מצטערת." הוא לא ענה. "אדוארד," אמרתי שוב ולקחתי צעד קדימה.

"כדאי שאני אחזיר אותך הביתה בלה," הוא אמר מבלי להסתכל עלי והתחיל ללכת בקצת איטי מחוץ לחדר.

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה, פלטתי אנחה מאוכזבת, ועקבתי אחריו חסרת אונים. בדרך, במסדרון, לא יכולתי שלא להציץ אל החדר ליד, החדר של רוזלי. גיליתי, והפתיעה אותי הדרך שבא הגוף שלי הגיב אל התגלית הזאת, שהם התנשקו. הם היו ממש מרוחים אחד על השני. הרגשתי איך הדמעות עולות לי לעיניים, ומיהרתי לעבור עליהן עם היד.

המיטה הייתה חמה מידי. הקור של אדוארד שעטף אותה בכל השבועיים האחרונים נעלם, ורק חום מעיק נשאר. שכבתי עליה לבד, בחושך, חושבת על מה באמת קרה, מנסה למצוא סיבה שבגללה המחשבות שלי היו מרוכזות אחר ורק באמט, ושום דבר מכל הנשיקות שלי ושל אדוארד, לא נכנס בהן. שום דבר. אפילו לא הצלחתי לחשוב על היופי המושלם שלו, ועל העובדה שהוא שלי, רק על השיער הכהה של אמט והגוף השרירי שלו. הייתי מאוכזבת מעצמי שאפילו שאחרי שעשיתי לאדוארד דבר כזה, אני מרגישה הקלה התוך כל ההתחממות הזאת.

פתאום שמעתי רעש. התרוממתי מהר וניסיתי לראות מה זה היה. החושך היה כבד מידי, ולא הצלחתי לראות כלום. מתחתי את היד שלי והגעתי אל החוט שהדליק את המנורה. "אמט?"


	6. Chapter 6

פרק שישי: התממשות

לחלום יש שתי משמעויות: טיפוח תקווה לגבי הישג כלשהו בעתיד, וחלום שחולמים בזמן השינה. החלום שחלמתי על אמט, אז, בהתחלה נחשב בשבילי האפשרות השנייה, אבל איך שהוא התקרב אלי ויכולתי להרגיש אותו קרוב, הבנתי שאני מרגישה מרוצה מעצמי שהגעתי להישג הזה. כאילו מהתחלה חיכיתי שהחלום יתממש. שהוא יקרה במציאות.

הנשיקה לא הייתה בדיוק כמו בחלום. אנחנו לא היינו ביער, ושום דבר מתוך הגוף שלי לא הפך לערפד. הדבר היחיד שהיה משותף לחלום ולמציאות היה הרצון שלי לקרב אותו אלי. דחף לשים יד על העורף שלו ולהשאיר אותו איתי. הוא בניגוד אל אדוארד, לא ישר הראה לי איפה הגבול ונתן לי להמשיך לנשק אותו גם אחרי שהידקתי אותו אלי. אבל לצערי לא להרבה זמן. כשהוא התרחק הבחנתי שגם לו היה פרצוף מסיור, אבל שונה לגמרי מהפרצוף של אדוארד. גם אצלו הגבות ירדו למטה, והעיניים נשארו עצומות, אבל בכל זאת הוא נראה אחר לגמרי. "בלה..."

"אל תתחיל אפילו," הפסקתי אותו, "זה לא כאילו שלא התנשקתי עם ערפד קודם."

הוא חייך, ושוב התקרב אלי נותן לשפתיים שלו ברכות לגעת בשלי, והפעם הרגשתי את ההנאה בבירור כל כך. וידעתי שאני יכולה להמשיך להתנשק איתו ככה כל היום מבלי לרצות להפסיק לרגע. בניגוד לנשיקות האחרונות עם אדוארד, כל מה שחשבתי עליו באותם הרגעים היה הנשיקה הזאת, המגע של שנינו. הוא שוב הפסיק.

"תודה," אמרתי לו.

"תודה לך," הוא צחק. "חיכיתי לך," הוא אמר את המשפט שלי בחלום.

"לא ממש ידעתי שאני מחכה לך," הודתי. "אבל אני כל כך מאושרת שהגעת," אמרתי ונישקתי אותו נשיקה קטנה וקצרה.

"תלכי לישון בלה," הוא אמר, "כבר מאוחר."

"אבל אתה מבטיח להישאר פה?" שאלתי מודאגת.

"מבטיח."

עצמתי את העיניים מאושרת ושלווה.

הדבר הראשון שראיתי כשפתחתי עיניים היה אור חזק שבא מכיוון החלון, ועוד אור, אחר שבא מכמה סנטימטרים לידי. כמה אורות ליתר דיוק. בהתחלה לא זכרתי איך בסוף גמרתי במיטה הזאת אחרי שאני ואדוארד הלכנו לבקר את המשפחה שלו, אבל אז כשבחנתי את האור הקרוב אלי הבנתי הכל.

אמט ממש זהר לידי, ואפילו העיניים הזהובות שלו איכשהו האירו. הגוף שלו הפך למיליון נצנצים איך שאור השמש שבא מהחלון נגע בו. ככה זה עם כל הערפדים, אבל זה ממש לא ככה כל יום בפורקס.

"יש שמש?" שאלתי אותו בקול מופתע.

"אני יודע, גם אותי זה הפתיע," הוא צחק.

הרמתי את הראש מהכרית, "ממתי בפורקס יש שמש?"

"פעם, פעמיים בשנה," הוא צחק ונישק אותי. "אני מניח שזה מסמן שזה יום מיוחד. בוקר טוב."

"בוקר," חייכתי. לא הייתי צריכה לומר עוד מילה אחת. התחלתי לסרוק את הפנים המושלמות שלו, את הגבות השחורות, העיניים הזהובות, הפה הדק והאדום, האף הישר להפליא והשיניים הלבנות והישרות בצורה בלתי הגיונית. הוא היה כל כך יפה, וכל כך שלי. לא יכולתי לעמוד בזה והחיוך שהיה לי על הפנים גדול פי שלושה.

"מה?" הוא צחקק.

"כלום," אמרתי והמשכתי לבהות ביופי שלו. "פשוט כיף לי לראות אותך."

הוא נישק אותי שוב, ואני שוב הגבתי בדרך שלי. רציתי אותו הכי קרוב שאפשר. אז נזכרתי מה קרה בבית של הקאלנים לפני שעזבתי אותו, אמט נישק את רוזלי, לא אותי. "אמט," הפסקתי אותו כי הרגשתי מחויבת לשאול. "מה עם רוזלי?"

"זה לא חשוב עכשיו," הוא אמר וחזר אל השפתיים שלי.

זה נשמע לי קצת חשוד אבל זרמתי עם זה, ושוב הנחתי את היד שלי על השיער שלו.

זה היה כבר צהריים כשהוא החליט לספר לי מה קרה בבית אחרי שעזבתי. "אדוארד נראה מאוד מעוצבן וכעוס, מה שהפך את אסמיי לדאגנית, מה שהפך את קארלייל לגבר תומך מאוד פתאום, מה שהפך את אליס לפחדנית, מה שהפך את ג'ספר למודאג, מה שהפך את רוזלי לרעבה."

"היא יצאה לצוד?" שאלתי מנסה להבין.

"לא ממש," הוא ענה, "היא יותר הלכה להיות עם עצמה. היו לה רגעים כאלה מאז שאת הגעת. היא סתם הלכה ליער וחשבה עם עצמה. כן, היא לפעמים נגסה באיזו חיה, אבל היא לא הלכה לשם כדי להפסיק את הצמא בגרון. הייתה לה מטרה אחרת, שקשה להבין אותה. את מבינה, מאז שהיא הביאה אותי אל החבורה, אחרי שכמעט אכל אותי דוב ומתתי, היא הייתה כל כך מודאגת שהיא יצאה לפעמים. זה מה שקורה לה עכשיו. היא עושה את זה כשהיא צריכה להתמודד עם משהו, להסתגל אל משהו, כל מיני דברים כאלה. היא ממש חידה רוזלי."

"ואדוארד בסדר?" הרגשתי אשמה.

"הוא יהיה בסדר אם הוא לא עכשיו. אני מנחש שהוא עדיין לא יודע מה קורה פה, בחדר הזה," הוא נישק אותי. "אבל אני חייב להודות שהוא מפחיד אותי קצת. מרוחק כזה, כמו רוזלי חושב מחשבות, אבל אצלו זה בצורה אחרת."

"איך הוא חושב מחשבות?"

"הוא פשוט מתהלך בבית ללא הפסקה, או יושב במקום אחד ולא זז במשך ימים. אבל זה במצבים קיצוניים ביותר, במצב כמו עכשיו הוא פשוט מבלה כל הזמן בין העצים ביער. מוציא אנרגיות וכעסים החוצה. זה כמו שק אגרוף בשבילו."

חייכתי קצת. "עד כמה אני אשמה בשני המקרים?"

"אוי בלה," הוא התחיל, "את לא אשמה שהתאהבת בי. זה קורה לכולם בסוף."

"לא, אמט," צחקתי, "באמת. עד כמה אני אשמה?"

"בלה," הוא שוב התחיל. "את חייבת להבין שזה אשמתך. אז הפסקת לאהוב את אדוארד, אז מה? זה קורה שמפסקים לאהוב מישהו. זה לא דבר רע, כי עוברים למישהו אחר. בקשר לרוזלי, זאת אשמתה המלאה. היא מתנהגת בטיפשות ובלי מחשבה. היא מקנאה קצת זה הכל."

במקום להגיד תודה ענקית, נישקתי אותו בהתלהבות.

בערב, שכבר נהייה חשוך, אני ואמט המשכנו להתנשק על המיטה שלי. פתאום שמענו צליל מהחלון. הרגשתי את אמט לידי נהייה קשה.

"את בטח צוחקת עלי."


	7. Chapter 7

פרק שביעי: וזהו

זה לא היה אמט. זה היה אדוארד. וישר שמעתי קול חרישי והבנתי שהוא רץ החוצה. "אוי לא," לחשתי, "אוי לא." נשכבתי עם הראש על הכרית והנחתי את הידיים שלי על המצח. "אוי לא."

"בלה, בבקשה תירגעי," אמט אמר ונישק אותי על הלחי, "אני הולך אחריו תישארי כאן."

"לא אני הולכת איתך," תפסתי לו ביד.

"את לא תשיגי אותו," הוא הזכיר לי. "אני חייב לצאת אני כבר בפיגור."

"טוב תלך," הסכמתי בסוף, "אבל תגיד לו שאני רוצה שנדבר."

הוא נישק אותי עוד פעם על הלחי, "ביי," והוא נעלם דרך החלון.

רצתי לכיוון החלון הפתוח והסתכלתי החוצה בתקווה לראות אותו מסתלק, אבל היה חשוך מידי ולא ראיתי כלום. חזרתי למיטה עם הרגשה כל כך רעה, הרגשתי יותר אשמה מתמיד. איך יכולתי לעשות לו את זה? אני באמת ובתמים בגדתי בו עם אח שלו. מה קורה לי?

אמט לא חזר, אבל אדוארד הופיע מתוך החלון שלי. הסתכלנו אחד על השני לרגע ממשוך, אני עם פה פתוח מתכננת מה להגיד, איך להביע את הסליחה שלי במילים. פשוט לא יכולתי לעלות אותן. הייתי בשוק שאני בכלל נקלעתי למצב הזה, והלחיים שלי נהיו אדומות כמו עגבנייה. "אד.." לקחתי צעד קטן קדימה.

"אני סולח לך," הוא אמר. "וזהו, ככה זה נגמר."

"זהו," אמרתי בלחש. "אד..."

"תעזבי את זה בלה," הוא לקח צעד אחורה. "אני באמת סולח לך," ואז הוא קפץ דרך החלון ונעלם. שוב מצאתי את עצמי רצה לכיוון שאליו הוא רץ, ומגלה מחדש שאין לי עיניים מספיק חדות. אבל הפעם, הוא לא יחזור.


	8. Chapter 8

פרק שמיני: הקאלנים

נצמדתי חזק אל אמט ששם את היד שלו סביב המותן שלי. שנינו צפינו עם כל השפחה על הנוף כשעמדנו על הגג של הבית. זאת לא הייתה נקודת תצפית גבוה כל כך כמו שאדוארד הראה לי, על הקצה של העץ הכי גבוה, אבל גם משם ראו לא רע. ראינו כל דבר שהיה ברדיוס של קילומטר מאיתנו. נוף עוצר נשימה.

למרות כל הדברים שקרו לא מזמן, ביני לבין אדוארד ואמט, שוב כולנו חזרנו להסתדר בזוגות; קארלייל עמד מחובק עם אסמיי, אסלי מחובקת עם ג'ספר, אדוארד מחובק עם רוזלי, ואני עם אמט. שוב סוף טוב כמו התחלה נהדרת.

אדוארד אכן סלח לי, אבל היו ימים כל כך רבים וקשים שהוא לא רצה לראות את הפרצוף שלי, וכשאני ואמט באו לביקור הוא ורוזלי יצאו מהבית. שניהם היו הרוסים מזה. בעיקר רוזלי, שלא הבינה אפילו שאמט מתחיל להתרחק ממנה. הרי בפעם האחרונה שראיתי אותם ביחד הם התנשקו בלהיטות בחדר שלה. מה קרה משם? איך זה קרה כל כך מהר? כל פעם שהיא הביטה לעברי, בפעמים המעטות שיצא לי לראות אותה, המבט שלה נהייה מתוסכל, כאילו היא מחפשת את הסיבה שבגללה אמט הלך אלי. ואני כל הזמן הייתי במבוכה, בכל מקום. שנאתי את התקופה הזאת.

אסמיי גם לא קיבלה אותי כל כך בטוב בהתחלה. אני שברתי את הלב של אדוארד, והיא תפקידה לדאוג לו בתור אמא. היא לא דיברה איתי, אבל לא ברחה משם כמו רוזלי. פשוט היה לה מן מבט קר ומאשים. לפעמים אני הייתי צריכה לברוח.

קארלייל התייחס אלי כמו תמיד, עם חיוך חמים ומילים יפות. הוא התייחס אלי כאילו לא קרה כלום. אהבתי את זה, זה עודד אותי.

אליס כנראה התחילה לחשוב שנהייה חברות פחות טובות ממה שהיא חשבה בפעם הראשונה שביקרתי בבית הקאלנים, כי היא הפסיקה עם החיבוקים והדיבורים על זה. וג'ספר כמו תמיד עמד מרוחק, גם קודם הוא לא ממש דיבר אלי.

אמט תמך בי. הוא תמיד נתן לי הרגשה שהוא שם בשבילי, שהוא לא ילך, שיש מי שיציל אותי אם אני אפול. הרי חטפתי כל כך הרבה עלבון כביקרתי שם בבית, ובלעדיו הייתי מפסיקה לעשות את הביקורים, ולא לנסות בכלל להתפייס עם אחד מבני המשפחה. בסופו של דבר כולם התחילו להתייחס אלי כרגיל, כחברה של אמט.

"הנוף מדהים," רוזלי לידי אמרה. "התקופה הכי יפה של השנה."

"התקופה הכי יפה בעולם," אמרתי, ואני לא בטוחה שהתכוונתי אל הנוף.


End file.
